


voicemail <3

by dancingsaihara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Definitely OOC, F/F, M/M, Probably ooc, also i hate tagging so you can have this, and yes i couldn't think of a title, chat fic, eh i'll add it in later, gays only event, it fits a little bit, or something, school au, so i just used a poppy song, so is texting, so sorry if its bad, sorry - Freeform, there isnt a single straight pairing, they're at hopes peak, this is foR ME, voicemail is on a phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsaihara/pseuds/dancingsaihara
Summary: Kaede makes a group chat for the V3 cast! Alternate universe where they are at Hope's Peak!(also, sorry, updates will be slow)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy! each chapter will be from the start of a day to the end of it, so this chapter will be the chat from when it was made to midnight!!

**Thursday October 14, 08:49**

**Kaede Akamatsu added Shuichi Saihara, Rantaro Amami and 13 others to 79-A Class Chat!**

**Kaede:** Hi everyone!

 **shuichi:** hi?

 **Kaito:** Hello!

 **Kaede:** This is our class group chat, so.. talk to each other!!

 **kokichi:** hey kaito

 **Kaito:** What

 **kokichi:** u suck

 **shuichi:** is no one else online?

 **Maki Harukawa:** it’s because class just started

 **kokichi:** going to class isnt mandatory

 **shuichi:** yeah but you’ll get an earful if you don’t go

 **kokichi:** :p

 **Kirumi:** stop texting in class. and kokichi, come now.

 **kokichi:** sorry mom im coming

 **Kirumi:** …

 **Kaito:** Sorry Kirumi we’ll stop

 **Kaede:** Yeah, sorry Kirumi.

**Kirumi, Kaede, Kaito, kokichi, Maki Harukawa and shuichi went offline.**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**Thursday October 14, 12:12**

**kokichi:** some1 talk 2 me

 **Maki Harukawa:** some of us actually have friends who we’d rather talk to than you

 **shuichi:** maki you don’t have to be so harsh

 **kokichi:** yeah maki-roll dont b so mean u bully

 **Maki Harukawa:** sorry

 **kokichi:** omg did maki-roll just say sorry 2 me

 **Maki Harukawa:** no i said sorry to shuichi

**kokichi changed username kokichi to kok**

**kok:** maki-roll say my username out loud 2 kaito

 **Maki Harukawa:** okay?

 **kok:**...hehe

 **Maki Harukawa:** where are you

 **kok:** on the roof 

**kok:** ull never catch me

 **Maki Harukawa:** goodbye.

 **shuichi:**???

**kok changed username kok to deceased**

**shuichi:** what????? did??? you???? do????

 **deceased:** shuuuuummmmmmaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii saaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvveeeeeeee meeeeeeeeeee

 **shuichi:** i’m so confused

 **deceased:** hey shuichi. maki here. kokichi is no longer wirthhfubdygarbids9iuo

**Maki Harukawa changed username Maki Harukawa to maki suckz**

**maki suckz:** _i’m gay_

 **shuichi:** kokichi?

 **maki suckz:** whaaaat no!! >>>:O why wood you yhthink that

**maki suckz changed username shuichi to ko’s husband <3**

**ko’s husband <3: ** -_-

**ko’s husband <3 went offline.**

**deceased: ...** i think shuichi’s angry

 **maki suckz:** oh well

 **maki suckz:** 𝕔𝕠𝕠𝕝 𝕗𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕤 𝕒𝕡𝕡 𝕓𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕪

 **deceased:** shut up and give me my phone.

 **maki suckz:** 𝐨𝐤 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐞

**maki suckz changed username maki suckz to maki rulez**

**deceased:** im going 2 meet shumai

**deceased went offline.**

**maki rulez:** …

**maki rulez went offline.**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**Thursday October 14, 12:45**

**Kaede:** Anyone online?

 **tiddies:** the girl of your dreams ;)

 **Kaede:** hi miu!

 **Kaede:** wanna hang out?

 **tiddies:** aren’t you with shuichi or whatever

 **Kaede:** nope! i’m alone,, shuichi’s with kokichi

 **tiddies:** I CAN’T BELIEVE HE LEFT YOU FOR THAT JERK!!!!!

 **tiddies:** but yes i have some new inventions to show you ;))

 **Kaede:** >/////<

 **Kaede:** see you at your lab then?

 **tiddies:** YEP BYE <3

 **Kaede:** bye <3

**Kaede and tiddies went offline.**

**Himiko:** …

 **Tenko:** …

 **Himiko:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Tenko:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Himiko:** are yoi thinkinhg whst im thinkinf

 **Tenko:** Himiko, spelling

 **Himiko:** *rolls eyes*

 **Tenko:** did you just,,,

 **Tenko:** and yes if you’re thinking they are,, you know (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Himiko changed username Himiko to :3 himiko**

**:3 himiko:** tenko let’s talk in DM’s

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**Tenko:** you called :))))))))

 **:3 himiko:** theyre totoeally together

 **Tenko:** yep yep

 **Tenko:** your new username is really nice!!

 **:3 himiko:** thanks

 **:3 himiko:** where are you

 **Tenko:** is everything okay?

 **:3 himiko:** its fine just come

 **:3 himiko:** im in my dorm ^^

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**Thursday October 14, 21:58**

**deceased:** why is noone talkingh here :’(

 **Tsumugi:** Ghdsvuiwd9owneopvbdwmk

 **deceased:** _no <3 _

**K1-BO:** Hello, Kokichi and Tsumugi!

 **Tsumugi:** Hiya

 **Tsumugi:** You sound like a.. Robot

 **K1-BO:** I am a robot…?

**deceased changed username K1-BO to i am not a robot**

**i am not a robot:** What?

 **deceased:** im not gonna explain it 2 u if ur 2 stupid 2 not understand

 **Tsumugi:** i h0p3 u kn0w th4t th3 w4y u typ3 m4k3s it h4rd 2 r34d

 **deceased:** what

 **deceased:** its a song

 **Tsumugi:** ://

 **i am not a robot:** …

 **deceased:** what?!

 **deceased:** MARINA?!

 **deceased:** ugh

**deceased changed username i am not a robot to dr robotnik**

**Tsumugi:** Hahaha yes!

 **dr robotnik:**...I know this one

 **deceased:** tsumugi lets bully keeboy

 **Tsumugi:** Okay

 **deceased:** r u even a real robot bc u cant do anything coool

 **dr robotnik:** Huh?! That’s robophobic!

 **Tsumugi:** I think you’ll enjoy skydiving <3

 **Tsumugi:** Without a parachute :)

 **dr robotnik:** Ghh! You do realise I don’t have a flight function! Right, Tsumugi?!

 **Tsumugi:** Yes.

 **dr robotnik:** What?! You’re using punctuation AND wishing for my destruction!!

 **deceased:** aw urs was waaay better than mine :’(

 **Tsumugi:** You’ll just have to try harder

 **dr robotnik:** Please, don’t!

 **deceased:** ok

 **deceased:** hey keeboy

 **dr robotnik:** Yes?

 **deceased:** ur pretty >//////<

 **deceased:** useless <3

 **dr robotnik:** And to think I believed you at first…

 **deceased:** why would you

 **dr robotnik:** I don’t know!

 **ko’s husband <3: **guys stop bullying keebo

**deceased changed username deceased to shu’s husband <3**

**shu’s husband <3: **sorry honey <3

 **ko’s husband <3: **kokichi

 **shu’s husband <3: **mhm

 **ko’s husband <3: **what are you doing

 **shu’s husband <3: **check ur dm’s <3

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**shu’s husband <3: **can i come 2 ur dorm <3

 **ko’s husband <3: **isn’t it a bit late for that

 **shu’s husband <3: ** _please shuichi~_

 **ko’s husband <3: **why the italics…?

 **ko’s husband <3: **why do you want to come over

 **shu’s husband <3: **ghh!!! so cold!!

 **shu’s husband <3: **do i need an excuse 2 see my beloved <3

 **ko’s husband <3: **since when was i your beloved

 **shu’s husband <3: **why do u keep rejecting me :’(

 **shu’s husband <3: **pretty pleeeaaaaasseee

 **ko’s husband <3: **fine

 **ko’s husband <3: **just don’t be weird

 **shu’s husband <3: **thanks shumai :p

 **shu’s husband <3: **ill b 4ever grateful <3

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**Tsumugi:** Is everything okay?

 **dr robotnik:** Yeah… I hope Shuichi’s okay.

 **ko’s husband <3: **everything is fine aha

 **shu’s husband <3: **yup

 **Tsumugi:** Okay

 **dr robotnik:** Shuichi… You can talk to us if he did something.

 **shu’s husband <3: **gee guys u really dont trust me

 **ko’s husband <3: **yeah guys don’t worry really everything’s fine!!

 **Tsumugi:** Moving on

 **Tsumugi:** I’m heading out bye guys

 **Tsumugi:** I’m watching anime and it’s annoying to multitask

 **dr robotnik:** Bye, Tsumugi! I enjoyed our conversation!

 **Tsumugi:** Even though we were bullying you-

 **shu’s husband <3: **bye tsumugi, the bullying was good

 **ko’s husband <3: **bye tsumugi :)

**Tsumugi went offline.**

**shu’s husband <3: ** on that note, i will b going 

**shu’s husband <3: **sorry keeboy i have some1 special 2 hang out with ;)

**shu’s husband <3 changed username dr robotnik to dr robotdik**

**shu’s husband <3 went offline.**

**ko’s husband <3: **i should get going too

 **ko’s husband <3: **bye keebo ^^

 **dr robotdik:** See you, Shuichi!

**ko’s husband <3 and dr robotdik went offline.**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter yay also its only one chat room and not a whole day but it doesn't really matter, right??????
> 
> just a reminder for these usernames-  
> shu's husband <3 is kokichi  
> ko's husband <3 is shuichi (both will be changing)  
> tiddies is miu
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy!!

**Friday October 15, 02:23**

**shu’s husband <3: ** GUYS

**shu’s husband <3: ** YOULL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW

**rantaro:** hmm?

**shu’s husband <3 changed username shu’s husband <3 to SHUMAI LOVER**

**SHUMAI LOVER:** HI RANTARO

**rantaro:** hey

**SHUMAI LOVER:** IM SWOONING

**rantaro:** breaking news- username “SHUMAI LOVER” is swooning over someone other than ‘shumai’

**SHUMAI LOVER:** I WAS LYING OBVIOUSLY IM NOT SWOONING

**★ angie ★:** What happened then?

**tiddies:** yeah i hate to rely on that brat but i’m curious

**SHUMAI LOVER:** HIII ANGIE AND MIUUUU

**★ angie ★:** Hi kokichi

**tiddies:** whatever just get on with it

**SHUMAI LOVER:** OKAY SO

**SHUMAI LOVER:** WHILE I WAS ON MY NIGHTLY ESCAPADES

**tiddies:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

**SHUMAI LOVER:** MIU SHUT UP

**SHUMAI LOVER:** I SAW

**SHUMAI LOVER:** WAIT FOR IT

**★ angie ★:** I don’t really want to

**SHUMAI LOVER:** TENKO SNEAKING OUT

**SHUMAI LOVER:** OF HIMIKOS ROOM

**★ angie ★:** :o

**tiddies:** WOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOOW

**rantaro:** i don’t want to ruin the fun but probably shouldn’t pry

**SHUMAI LOVER:** GHHHHHHHHH

**SHUMAI LOVER:** okayyy only for u rantaro

**SHUMAI LOVER:** and shumai if he was here

**ko’s husband <3: ** i’m here

**tiddies:** HE’S BEEN WATCHING US EWWW CREEEEEP

**ko’s husband <3: ** i just didn’t have anything to say

**★ angie ★:** Them getting together wasn’t unexpected

**★ angie ★:** It’s obvious they both like each other

**tiddies:** FOR YOU

**rantaro:** yeah the three of you are really close so it makes sense it would be obvious to you, angie

**★ angie ★:** Yep

**Tenko:** Can we stop talking about this

**★ angie ★:** Hello tenko :D

**Tenko:** Hi ^^

**rantaro:** don’t worry tenko we won’t talk about it

**SHUMAI LOVER:** did something happen though…?

**Tenko:** I think so

**:3 himiko:** yeah

**★ angie ★:** Himiko! Good to see you here too :D

**:3 himiko:** hi

**★ angie ★:** Are you two dating?

**:3 himiko:** can we stop talking about this because its something me and tenko want to work out together and in private :/

**ko’s husband <3: ** right, sorry for bothering you guys

**:3 himiko:** its okay

**:3 himiko:** im going to sleep now bye

**Tenko:** Me too!!

**Tenko:** If it's late for you, consider going to sleep! It’s important to get a good rest before doing work and learning! So, consider only going on the internet for a little while longer, even if it is practically morning already, SLEEP!!!! 

**:3 himiko:** and eat and drink well!! also brush your teeth!! maybe have a little snack,,,

**:3 himiko:** and if it's the day, don’t procrastinate and do anything you have to do!! if you’re working, it helps to have a clear desk!! if you have lots of overdue work to do it can be nice to catch up on new work then get back to it! and remember to take breaks!! i tend to do 50 minutes of work and 10 minute breaks! 

**Tenko:** For me having a checklist of work makes me feel better when I tick something off!! Try to keep stuff that can distract you away!! 

**:3 himiko:** AND remember to have breakfast, lunch and dinner!! 

**Tenko:** Also, congratulations if you have done any work, because at least you managed to do something and that’s good enough!! The next step is to improve and work on doing more! 

**:3 himiko:** okay rant over

**Tenko:** I wonder how many people actually read that…

**★ angie ★:** ??????

**Tenko and :3 himiko went offline.**

**★ angie ★:** Anyways

**★ angie ★:** What were you doing outside at night

**SHUMAI LOVER:** OH HOW THE TABLES TURNED

**ko’s husband <3: ** …

**SHUMAI LOVER:** visiting a friend

**SHUMAI LOVER:** it was so much fun

**SHUMAI LOVER:** we watched a movie together and cuddled and held hands

**ko’s husband <3: ** what are you doing kokichi

**ko’s husband <3: ** he was visiting me,, it wasn’t anything weird though it was just him being annoying

**SHUMAI LOVER:** heart been broke so many times dont know what to believe </3

**rantaro:** you had a heart in the first place?

**SHUMAI LOVER:** GHHH

**tiddies:** DOUBLE KILL

**Kirumi:** abcdefg hijklmnop qrs tuv wx yz now i know my abc’s next time won’t you sing with me

**★ angie ★:** ?

**Kirumi:** Oh, sorry. I must have accidentally sent what I was typing.

**SHUMAI LOVER:** why was mom typing that??

**Kirumi:** No reason. I just had spare time.

**tiddies:** and that’s what you do for fun

**tiddies:** wow

**Kirumi:** However, it might have some use. Since you all are like toddlers.

**ko’s husband <3: ** mama kirumi is so mean

**Kirumi:** Not you too, Shuichi. I had faith in you.

**tiddies:** you didn’t have faith in the rest of us!!! talk about favouritism!!!

**tiddies:** what kind of mother are you SMH

**Kirumi:** …

**Kirumi:** I am not a mother so I have nothing to worry about.

**rantaro:** accept your responsibilities, mother

**★ angie ★:** You can’t just abandon us ;’(

**SHUMAI LOVER:** pretty pleasseee

**Kirumi:** You are putting yourselves in a predicament.

**Kirumi:** If I am everyone’s mother, then you can’t date each other and I can’t date you.

**Kirumi:** Kokichi, you can’t be a “SHUMAI LOVER” and Shuichi can’t be “ko’s husband”.

**SHUMAI LOVER:** siblings by chance lovers by choice <3

**SHUMAI LOVER changed username ko’s husband <3 to brother shuichi <3**

**brother shuichi <3: ** no thanks

**brother shuichi <3 changed username brother shuichi <3 to KOKICHI LOVER**

**SHUMAI LOVER:** >/////< im blushing

**KOKICHI LOVER:** we’re just matching it doesn’t mean anything

**KOKICHI LOVER changed username KOKICHI LOVER to shumai**

**SHUMAI LOVER:** how many times must i b shut down </3

**Kirumi:** So, will you stop calling me your mother?

**shumai:** no sorry mom

**rantaro:** also, kirumi were you saying there was a possibility of you dating one of us

**tiddies:** someone in particular ;)

**Kirumi:** …

**Kirumi:** My love life is not of importance.

**SHUMAI LOVER:** OMG THAT MEANS YES

**tiddies:** TELL US WHO

**SHUMAI LOVER:** WHO IS IT

**tiddies:** WHO IS IT

**rantaro:** kirumi, you wanna call and tell me who

**Kirumi:** …

**Kirumi:** See you at school tomorrow.

**Kirumi went offline.**

**★ angie ★:** I’m going too

**★ angie ★:** Sleepy time

**★ angie ★ went offline.**

**SHUMAI LOVER:** MIU what did you do >:(

**tiddies:** you and rantaro joined in too >>:(

**rantaro:** yeah i feel bad :\\\

**shumai:** …

**SHUMAI LOVER:** shumai sounds like mushroom

**shumai:** okayy

**SHUMAI LOVER:** also i cant believe ur going by my nickname for you <<3

**shumai:** i just like the way it sounds it isn’t because you made it

**rantaro changed username shumai to ceo of no homo**

**SHUMAI LOVER:** i hate to say it but very accurate

**ceo of no homo:** i want a little homo

**SHUMAI LOVER:** WITH ME <3

**ceo of no homo:** what if i said

**ceo of no homo:** no

**SHUMAI LOVER:** DID OUR KISS MEAN NOTHING TO YOUUU

**rantaro:** YOU KISSED!??!?!

**ceo of no homo:** no we didn’t i have no idea what he’s talking about

**SHUMAI LOVER:** it was a mental kiss <3

**rantaro:** did you confess or something

**SHUMAI LOVER:** no but i dont need to if he hasnt caught on by now he must really be an idiot

**ceo of no homo:** what

**SHUMAI LOVER:** shawtys like a melody in my head that i cant keep out got me singin like na na na na everyday

**rantaro:** imma head out

**rantaro:** i don’t want to third wheel

**rantaro:** bye lovebirds

**rantaro went offline.**

**ceo of no homo:** …

**ceo of no homo:** goodnight kokichi

**SHUMAI LOVER:** aw alreadyyyy

**ceo of no homo:** sorry kokichi i’d love to chat but kyoko gave me a case and i really need to start working on it :(((

**SHUMAI LOVER:** cant we talk at the same time :((((((((((

**ceo of no homo:** that’s what i’ve been trying to do but i’ve got nothing done

**SHUMAI LOVER:** i suppose i really am distracting ;))

**ceo of no homo:** haha sure

**SHUMAI LOVER:** >/////<

**SHUMAI LOVER:** see u tomorrow <3

**ceo of no homo:** alright ^^

**SHUMAI LOVER:** good luck on ur case

**ceo of no homo:** i’ll do my best

**SHUMAI LOVER:** u better >>:) kyoko will kill u if u dont

**ceo of no homo:** come to think of it you two are weirdly close

**SHUMAI LOVER:** what can i say she helps me out when im in trouble with the law

**SHUMAI LOVER:** u better start doing that if u want 2 b my boyfriend <3

**ceo of no homo:** when did i say that

**SHUMAI LOVER:** u didnt but it can be inferred with my super detective skills

**ceo of no homo:** i think you’re forgetting who the real detective is

**SHUMAI LOVER:** ur my detective <3

**ceo of no homo:** kokichi

**SHUMAI LOVER:** mhm

**ceo of no homo:** i really have to go

**SHUMAI LOVER:** im not keeping u here

**ceo of no homo:** noo but you are

**SHUMAI LOVER:** what did i do

**ceo of no homo:** with the way you’re acting and you’ll be sad if i go

**SHUMAI LOVER:** yeah so u better stay

**ceo of no homo:** i thought you wanted me to get on with me work

**SHUMAI LOVER:** that was a lie haha got u

**ceo of no homo:** i have to go anyway kokichi

**SHUMAI LOVER:** ughhh fine whatever

**ceo of no homo:** seeee the way you’re saying it makes it seem like it’s not whatever

**SHUMAI LOVER:** just gooo my heart cant take anymoreee

**SHUMAI LOVER:** for real though go do your work

**ceo of no homo:** alright talk to you later <3

**SHUMAI LOVER:** A HEART >/////<

**ceo of no homo:** yes appreciate it bye now

**ceo of no homo and SHUMAI LOVER went offline.**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know :I
> 
> anywaysss hope you liked it!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i have risen from the dead to post another chapter
> 
> translation: i have a lot of work and decided to procrastinate and write another chapter

**Friday October 15, 08:01**

**Kaede:** How’s everyone doing today?

**ryoma:** the same as always

**ryoma:** horrible

**Kaede:** I’m sorry to hear that! Things will get better ^^;

**ryoma:** i guess

**kiyo:** hello

**Kaede:** Hi Kork!

**kiyo:** i was just reading shuichi and kokichi’s messages

**kiyo:** i feel like they have feelings for each other

**kiyo:** what do you think, kaede? you are close with shuichi after all

**Kaede:** I’m not sure...

**SHUMAI LOVER:** i dont know about shuichi but i loooooooooooooove him

**Kaede:** Kokichi!! You can’t just go confessing your love!

**ryoma:** you should save it for a special moment

**kiyo:** perhaps a moment when he’s actually here

**SHUMAI LOVER:** bla bla bla

**maki rulez:** he probably likes you back

**SHUMAI LOVER:** WOW REAAALLY

**maki rulez:** no

**SHUMAI LOVER:** </3

**Kaede:** You can only hope!

**ryoma:** or be nice to him so actually ends up falling for you

**SHUMAI LOVER:** IM already NICE to HIM

**kiyo:** do something to prove your love

**Kaede:** Invite him to hang out or share your interests with him!

**maki rulez:** watch him and find out his secrets and reactions so you can say everything perfectly

**SHUMAI LOVER:** maki-roll...what???

**maki rulez:** what

**SHUMAI LOVER:** it doesnt matter because he already loves me <3

**Kaede:** How do you know that?

**Kaede:** Building a relationship takes time!!

**ryoma:** you can’t say anything

**ryoma:** we’ve seen you and miu

**Kaede:** gedybroiufhhhhhgtr8bvp387bpiu3ie

**Kaede:** We aren’t in a relationship and even if we were me and Miu hang out most days so we have taken our time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOM

**SHUMAI LOVER:** haha gay

**Kaede:** okay “shumai lover”

**SHUMAI LOVER:** whateeevvverrrr i need to get ready 4 school BYE LOSERS

**SHUMAI LOVER went offline.**

**ryoma:** when did he start caring about school

**Kaede:** Who knows

**kiyo:** i know

**Kaede:** Oh haha I didn’t mean it is a question but go ahead ^^;

**kiyo:** kirumi scolded him for being late yesterday

**maki rulez:** serves him right

**ryoma:** he deserved that

**Kaede:** i wish he’d listen when she scolds him about pranks T_T

**kiyo:** we cannot change his true nature~

**maki rulez:** but if we torture him enough…

**Kaede:** Maki!

**maki rulez:** lol i was kidding

**Kaede:** Pffft I knew that

**ryoma:** totally ;)

**kiyo:** bye

**kiyo went offline.**

**ryoma:** yeah i’ll be going too

**Kaede:** Bye ^^

**maki rulez:** yep

**ryoma went offline.**

**maki rulez:** you wanna carpool with me shuichi n kaito today or are you going with miu?

**Kaede:** I’m not walking with her today, so I’d love to :D

**maki rulez:** alright :) i’ll tell shuichi to pick you up on the way

**Kaede:** Thanks! Bye then, I’ll be getting ready :)

**maki rulez:** bye :)

**maki rulez and Kaede went offline.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed ^^;;

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! and any feedback is appreciated!!!


End file.
